


Making Room

by ohreallyjenn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohreallyjenn/pseuds/ohreallyjenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets a little more involved in his research than he intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Observations

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended to have multiple chapters that will eventually lead to the relationships tagged for the story. I have the plan for the first 3 or 4 chapters, but I'm not sure if I will be inspired to add more. I guess it depends on how well this one goes. This is my first ever fanfic and would love some helpful feedback. Thanks for reading!

It all started innocently enough. Sherlock just needed some basic facts to set a baseline for understanding John and Mary’s home life and relationship; so that in the future he could accurately and efficiently deduce when there are any problems or changes in order to insure their stability and happiness. This was a completely altruistic endeavor on Sherlock’s part, so he saw no reason why they couldn't overlook the fact that he needed to sneak into their house to observe them, no reason at all. He hadn't expected to get so… involved in his research.

Sherlock had positioned himself inside John and Mary’s flat early in the morning before they woke up. He chose a spot where he could easily observe them in the kitchen where he assumed they would be spending most of their time in the morning. At half past seven Mary came into the kitchen to put on a kettle of water and put some bread in the toaster. John followed her soon after, sneaky up behind her and hugging her around the middle. Mary turned her head to the side and smiled at him, giving him a peck on the cheek.

“Is that all I get?” John asked teasingly.

“I wasn't aware that I had a debt to you,” Mary smirked back at him, turning in his arms to face him and placing her arms on his shoulders, clasping her hands behind his neck.

“Oh, most certainly. But don’t worry, I offer payment plans,” John offered with a smile, giving her kisses on her neck. “Perhaps we can arrange a down payment this morning to give you a leg up on what you owe.”

Sherlock made a mental note that the couple seemed to operate on some sort of quantitative system pertaining to physical affection. He admired their ingenuity, but was curious how they kept track and if perhaps it was based on points… He also couldn't help but realize that he was smiling. He looked on at his best friend and the women he loves, and their affection actually made him feel a little warm inside. Sherlock found this very curious because usually displays of affection, either in public or even fictionalized on the telly or in films, had no effect on him, and sometimes (well maybe most times) repulsed him. 

Meanwhile, John had begun to rub his hands along Mary’s hips and waist. He brings his lips up to hers and she sucks a deep breath in through her nose as he kisses her. She pulls her hands up into his hair and massages his scalp, opening her mouth to let in his tongue. They hold tight to each other, taking their time, they have done this many times, but it never gets old. John takes a step forward and pushes Mary against the counter top, receiving a muffled moan of appreciation from her as he kisses her. Suddenly, the kettle starts to whistle. They break the kiss as Mary lets out a little giggle to move it off the burner, the toast having popped long ago.

“Are you ready for a spot of breakfast, then?” asked Mary with a shy smile.

“I’m definitely ready for something. Come with me and I’ll show you.”

Sherlock watched with an arched brow as the couple exited the kitchen back into their bedroom. “Well,” he thought to himself, “I guess I’ll have to find a new place to put myself so I can continue observing.” He moved out from his hiding place to just outside their bedroom door. By the time Sherlock was in position again, John (or perhaps Mary) had made short work of his pajama top. Mary was running her fingers down his torso as he kissed her neck. Sherlock noted that her breath began to quicken and he started to get a little nervous. He had only intended to watch their casual interactions as husband and wife, not witness their sexual habits. Although, upon further rumination, knowing their sexual habits was an important aspect in understanding their relationship and insuring its success. The real issue in the whole matter was his personal reactions to it all. All they had done so far was kiss, really; yet Sherlock was beginning to experience some obvious signs of arousal. This was particularly odd. Sherlock didn't really get “turned on” as it were, on a regular basis. Or, for that matter, any basis. He had no real interest in pursuing other people; and fictional depictions of relationships (as previously noted) were usually downright boring. Now, he had attempted to watch porn before (research on the human condition, of course) and found that it really didn't do anything for him. Yet, here John and Mary were, just kissing and cuddling, and Sherlock was already semi-erect. What was so different about this?

While Sherlock contemplated his body’s treachery and hypocrisy, John pulled at the ties of Mary’s robe, opening it to reveal the silky nightdress underneath. He pushed the fluffy cloth off her shoulders and it landed softly on the floor. He kissed her newly bare skin lightly, as she let out a soft sigh and smiled to herself. John ran his hands down her sides and reached down to grab the hem of her dress. Mary lifted her arms up has he pulled it over her head, leaving her standing there, naked, and showing a slight blush on her pale skin. She took John’s mouth with her own as she moved her hands down to his hips and pushed his pajama bottoms to the floor. Now that they were both free of clothes, John moved her to the bed and lay on his hip just next to her, letting his free hand wander down her chest and stomach.

Now Sherlock was beginning to really worry. He had to decide if he was going to spare himself, and possibly John and Mary, the embarrassment and sneak away now; or stick it out and see where this all goes (well he knew where it was going, but you know what he means). Watching the two of them was like something he had never experienced before. With porn, the people involved seemed so ridiculous, so fake and forced. It really seemed more funny than sexy. But watching John and Mary, two people he admittedly cared about, the realness of their affection was easy to see. Sherlock could almost imagine what it felt like to take their place. He reached down tentatively to touch his now fully erect cock, and with the shock of pleasure that shoots through him, he knows that there’s no leaving now.

John had moved down lower and taken one of Mary’s nipples into his mouth and slowly suckled it in small circles as his hand moved to rub her inner thighs. Mary leaned her head back and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. Sherlock noted that it almost looked like she was meditating; getting lost in the sensation of being lovingly explored by her husband. John’s hand moved between her legs and gently massaged her outer lips, making Mary moan. John moved down and positioned his mouth over her entrance and lapped slowly up, flicking over her clit. Mary’s breathing became more ragged as John worked his tongue between her lips and brought it up to circle over the nub of nerve endings. Sherlock wondered to himself what she tastes like. He knew through research what vaginal fluids are made of, and therefore could deduce what they may taste like. But for some reason, Sherlock actually wanted to know for himself what a woman tasted like, well… not really what any woman tasted like, just what Mary tasted like. 

Mary eased John’s head out of her lap and he moved up beside her on the bed. She nudged him onto his back and began stroking his dick while kissing him with passion. She moved her hand up and down his shaft firmly, swiping her thumb over the head every few strokes. Sherlock’s own hand was now following Mary’s lead, moving on his own shaft and matching her rhythm and pattern. He wondered if it would feel much different to touch John’s dick, rather than his own. John sighed lightly as Mary fondled him and Sherlock wondered how it would feel to give John pleasure. Sherlock has always enjoyed going on adventures with John; solving cases and impressing him with his intellect. He knew that he could make John happy and get him excited about a dangerous plan, but Mary was connecting with John in a way that Sherlock never has. 

John pushed Mary back into the mattress and maneuvered himself on top of her. She hooked her legs behind his back and they both groaned as John pushed into her. Sherlock was beside himself now, which he found made him feel a little disappointed in himself. Here he was, observing (spying) on his two closest friends while they made love and he was stroking himself along with their motions. If he weren't so very close to orgasm, he might have started to over analyze his feelings and make a chart of his reactions.

As John pushed deeper and faster into Mary, she started to moan louder. John had a light sheen of sweat across his shoulder blades down to his bum. 

“I’m close, don’t stop…”, Mary warned breathlessly in John’s ear. He groaned in acknowledgement and pushed himself up higher on his arms. As John and Mary moaned through their orgasms together, Sherlock was biting back the sounds trying to escape his mouth as his own orgasm broke through him. He almost forgot where he was as the spasms slowed and ceased in his body. John and Mary were still lying next to each other, cuddling in their post-coital bliss when Sherlock began to get very anxious. He needed to get cleaned up and out of their flat as soon as possible. He pushed himself off the floor with some difficulty. His legs still felt a little like they were full of cotton as he grabbed a tissue from off a desk and wiped away the mess. He then pocketed the tissue (not wanting to leave any evidence behind) and exited the flat as quietly as possible. He made his way back to the main road and hailed a cab.

On the way home he felt like his brain was short circuiting. He would try to begin his analysis of John and Mary’s interaction, but then get side-lined by a flashing image of John working his mouth over Mary’s chest. So he would switch over to his analysis of his own reactions, but then get distracted by the flash of John’s bum moving as he thrust into Mary. There was just too much new information and new responses to know where to begin. He needed to try to slow down and take his time. He needed to approach this rationally. But then a nagging thought in the back of his mind reminded him: the rational thing would have been to leave when John and Mary started to have sex.

He hated to admit it, but he may need some help with this one.


	2. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock opens up to Mary and it goes better than expected.

Mary was more than a little surprised that Sherlock asked for a meeting with her alone. Well, originally he had invited both her and John; but then suddenly John had a very important assignment from Sherlock that required his immediate attention. She suspected this was purposeful timing and when she asked what the assignment was, Sherlock replied, “Oh, I just sent him on a wild goose chase so that we could have some time.”

“And what, pray tell, is this time to be filled with?”

“Well… Well, you see… Shall we order our drinks first?”

“I guess so,” Mary replied, a little amused at what seemed to be a flustered Sherlock Holmes. She hadn’t seen him this lost for words since the best man’s speech. They ordered their drinks from the plain, young waitress at the café, and Mary looked back at Sherlock expectantly, an encouraging smile on her face. But still, he seemed to not know how to get going. He went through one false start after the other. The drinks came and Mary was still waiting for a noun or verb to jump off of.

“Is it something to do with me?” she suggested.

“Well, yes, you are part of it.”

“I see, is it something to do with me and John?”

“Uh, yes, I suppose you could say that.”

“Alright, anyone else involved, then?”

“Huh, well I suppose that is mostly the point, yes…,” Sherlock said, and Mary could swear he was blushing a bit.

“Why don’t you just start from the beginning? Remember you can be honest with me, you know more about me than almost anyone.”

“Well, you see, Mary, I was working on a little side project of sorts. Research. I wanted to make myself useful to John and your relationship by analyzing behavior and interactions so that I could be a helpful resource in preserving your happiness and sustain your bond.” He paused for a moment while Mary sifted through his ramblings to settle on a good follow-up question.

“So, how did you conduct this ‘research’?” she asked hesitantly.

“Well, I have been observing you and John.”

“Well, yes, but how? When?” Mary’s eyebrows were beginning to wrinkle closer together.

“Yes, well, that is the delicate issue that I called you here to discuss. Now, I want to remind you that I conducted this research in a truly altruistic state because of how I care for you and John.”

“When, Sherlock?” she said, now getting a bit nervous.

“I hadn’t planned to… see all that I did. I was hidden away so that I wouldn’t disturb your normal activities. You were making breakfast in the morning and everything was going along smoothly, getting a good baseline of data. Well, that was until John started to kiss you.” He seemed to be on a role now and Mary just kept her gaze steady on him and tried not to hold her breath. “I thought about leaving, but I wanted my research to be thorough, but I hadn’t expected what happened next. I felt so awful, because, I mean, I’m not a complete lost cause. I know that watching your two closest friends… make love is not normal or socially acceptable,” Mary scoffed at that, she couldn’t hold it in. “I was just, confused by what it… did to me.”

Sherlock seemed to have lost his momentum and Mary was left staring at her hands on her cup. Inside her head she could barely keep up with her roll of emotions. When he had first started the explanation all she could feel was the blood going to her face, hearing it rush to her ears. She was picturing what must have been the morning Sherlock was referring to, what she and John had shared. Then she was putting the missing piece into the picture that she hadn’t been aware of: Sherlock looking on. She was mortified at first, and then anger hardened her features, at the audacity of this strange, crazy man that was so infused in their lives. She lifted her head to look at Sherlock and then the meaning behind his last statement, “confused by what it did to me,” hit her. Sherlock looked sheepish and embarrassed. Mary wasn’t sure he could be embarrassed. This was the same man who walked into Buckingham Palace wrapped in a sheet and nothing else! Could he be asking for help? Mary had assumed from what John had assumed that Sherlock was probably gay, possibly asexual. The label of “virgin” had been thrown around in the past by a few people, but Mary had never put too much thought into it until this moment. He certainly seemed to be in a desperate state to be revealing so much with what looked to be genuine remorse.

Mary took a few steady breaths and finally said, “Well, there is nothing we can do about what has already happened. Why don’t you just tell me why you really wanted to talk to me about this? I mean, you could have gotten away with it, but clearly there is more to it than just invading our privacy. What did it do to you, then?”

Sherlock shook his head a little, “I don’t know… I’m not one for sharing that sort of thing.”

“Oh please! You hid inside my home and watched my husband and I have sex! The least you could do is finish what you started here and tell me what it did to you that got you so confused,” Mary whispered back in harsh tones so as to not draw the attention of the other patrons in the cafe. Sherlock smiled weakly at that. Mary raised her eyebrows intently at him and he took a deep, shaky breath.

“Well, I don’t know if John has told you much about my romantic relationship history, but I can quickly catch you up. It is none. I have never been in a real romantic relationship. I have never had any interest in one. As far as a sex life goes, that is also an extremely short story. I resent it when others have made the assumption that I am a virgin, but the truth is that these people are not far from the actual truth. I had a few minor flings back in my more drug filled days, but nothing in years, and I haven’t really missed it. That is, until very recently.”

“I see. So… well I don’t mean to be crude, but I guess you could say that ‘you liked what you saw,’” Mary said with an amused grin. She was fascinated to finally have some real information on the sexual history of the always mysterious Sherlock. She also couldn’t help but feel a little flattered that John and her performance seemed to have such an effect on a cold case like Sherlock.

Sherlock opened his mouth to speak again, but nothing came out. He closed it again and Mary let her smile spread a little wider. She sat back in her chair a laughed a little to herself. Well, well, well, the unflappable Sherlock Holmes was turned on by her and John. Oh god, John. What would he do with this new information? He had always been so annoyed when people assumed that he and Sherlock were boyfriends; what would he do with the fact that Sherlock had watched him have sex with his wife and liked it? Mary giggled again and then turned her eyes back to Sherlock who looked utterly lost.

“So, what were you hoping to happen next?” Mary inquired.

“You mean, you are still willing to talk with me?”

“Well of course. I mean, I don’t know how John will handle all of this. He is definitely not as much as a free-spirit as I am, but we both care about you, and that hasn’t changed. What were you hoping would happen next if this went well?”

“Honestly, I never imagined that it would go this well. I had many scenarios that involved various liquids being thrown in my face. But, the best case scenario involved, well, an investigation into these new feelings of mine. I know that must sound terribly presumptuous and who knows how long John will make various aghast, nonsensical noises before he finally puts a full sentence together about all this; but… what I felt when I saw you two was so different from anything I’ve ever experienced before. I can’t imagine how difficult it will be to know that I can feel that way, and never explore how much more could be there...” he trailed off with his eyes focused on Mary’s face, seeming to be searching for a glimmer of hope.

Mary took a few seconds to collect her thoughts and then reached her hand out to clasp over the top of Sherlock’s. “Don’t fret too much. I think I can come up with something that will work for everyone.”

As she walked back into her flat later that afternoon, she saw John walking out of the bedroom with his robe on, freshly showered. “What was it that Sherlock needed you to do?”

“He had told me that I needed to track this crazy goose that he had figured out had attacked a suspect right after he left the scene of the crime. He said it was important that I sample what was left under its nails on its feet so that he could analyze it.”

“You mean to say, that he literally sent you on a wild goose chase?”

“Well, yeah, I guess you could say that,” John said, laughing to himself and rolling his eyes. “So, what did he want to talk to you about?”

“Let’s make some food, then we can talk all about it.”


	3. Convincing John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John stutters through his feelings about the matter.

“But…”

“Yes.”

“But…”

“Yeess.”

“But…”

“Yes, John, just yes. He was there, and it’s going to be okay,” Mary breathed out in a huff and settled herself further back in her chair.

“Okay? OKAY? But… he saw us… naked and… well everything else.” John’s hands went to his face and rubbed his eyes with open palms. This was just too much for John to handle at one time. He could picture in his mind what he had done with his wife a little over a week ago, almost just vaguely because once a couple had been together for a period of time, most of the sex starts to blend together. It is a wonderful blend, but now this particular instance was all the more significant because of that missing element unknown until just now. Sherlock had been watching. There were just too many questions running through John’s head. Had Sherlock wanted to watch them? Why was Mary so calm about this? Does that mean that she likes to be watched? Did Sherlock like it? Where were they going to go from here? Will he be able to look him in the eye next time they see each other? Will he end up punching him again? Why did this make him feel so anxious yet… exhilarated?

Of course, the only part of this that actually made if from John’s mind to his lips was, “Did that count as a threesome?”

Mary scoffed and shook her head, laughing. “Sorry, that’s not what I meant to say, my mind is working too fast,” John said, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. He took a deep breath and looked up at Mary, an amused look on her face.

“But, why did he tell you? I mean, we had no idea that he was there. He could have gotten away with it and pretended it didn’t happen. Unless he saw something and made some inane deduction about us that he felt entitled to share with us and most likely embarrass me. Oh God! Just put me out of my misery because I’m rambling like an idiot,” John trailed off, putting his face back against his hands with his elbows leaning on his knees. 

Mary moved closer, kneeling next to his arm chair, putting her arm through his and resting her other hand on his calf. “Take a breath.” She moved her hand up and down his leg, trying to sooth John. “From what he told me, Sherlock had probably considered not telling us, but something happened when he was here that really confused him.”

John chuffed out a laugh, “Well yeah, I’m pretty sure that the virgin rumor is true, so I should say what we did was probably most confusing for him.”

“It wasn’t the sex itself, really. And apparently those rumors are false.” Mary smirked a little when John’s eyes grew wide. “It was… his own reaction to it that confused him.”

Now John’s eyes grew wider still and his mouth fell open in a tightened “O”. He could wrap his mind around the fact that Sherlock wasn’t a virgin, that was more plausible than not. But now suddenly that morning a week ago grew even more complicated and messy. Not only was Sherlock there, watching John and Mary enjoy each other uninhibited; but now Sherlock was reacting to it, possibly like an average human being. Things were getting very weird very quickly.

“Are you saying that he… enjoyed watching us? And that confused him?”

“Well, you know better than I that Sherlock is not exactly in tune with normal human emotions and reactions. Especially when it comes to love and sex. I mean, have you ever seen him react sexually to anyone?”

“I guess no. There was The Woman. But even then, his interest seemed to be strictly due to her besting him, rather than sexual attraction. And I’ve never seen him date anyone.”

“Exactly. The closest thing to a relationship he has ever had is with you.”

“Wait a minute!” John protested, tensing up and looking Mary hard in the eyes. “Now you know that nothing ever happened between Sherlock and me.”

“Of course, dear, I know. I’m not trying to accuse you of anything. But you have to admit that you two are more than just friends.”

“I mean, yes. Sherlock is more than just a friend. He’s my best mate. He and I are partners. Colleagues. But… do you mean to say that you think he is… attracted to me… you… us?”

“It’s not me that thinks it. He said so himself.”

John took another deep breath and closed his eyes. What was he even supposed to do with this information? John is a happily married man. Every time someone had assumed he and Sherlock were together over the years, John was quick to correct them. John would have to restate it again and again that he wasn’t gay. Now, he had chosen those exact words specifically because he couldn’t honestly tell people that he was straight. But that was hardly everyone’s business, and it was just easier to not complicate things with his tendency towards bisexuality. People were already making assumptions and he was not going to add fuel to the fire. It also helped that Sherlock seemed to be strictly asexual, so John never had to really think about or consider him in any other way than as a friend. It kept things simpler and closed off that temptation. Because, if John was going to be really honest with himself, Sherlock was at least intriguing, if not mildly alluring. But, no! Sherlock was his mate. Mary was his wife. 

“Mary, I love you. Where is this conversation going?”

“Well, from what I got out of Sherlock, he just wants to… explore. Apparently what he felt when watching us was very new to him. I mean, you know me, I’m up for most anything.” John smiled at that, raising his eyebrows and looked down at their clasped hands, Mary squeezing his between hers. “And we both know that deep down you aren’t exactly against some experimentation with another man. But, this is something that we need to be really sure about. Sherlock is important to you, and to me. Have you ever thought what it would be like to be with Sherlock?”

“I… well… I guess yeah, I’ve thought about it before. It never seemed possible because of the way he is, so it was more just wondering if he had ever been with anyone. What he might be like in a romantic setting. Just silly ‘what if’ sort of scenarios.”

“I know what you mean. It is a bit strange to try to put him in that setting,” Mary wrinkled her nose a bit and her eyes dazzled. “The man is definitely a weird one. Do you think that he analyzes everything as he goes? Can’t you just see him taking out that little pop-out magnifying glass while going down on someone?” Now she had them both giggling.

“What about the way he likes to rub substances between his fingers? That would look interesting in a bedroom setting.” Another fit of giggles took over them.

“But hey, maybe all that analysis would really come in handy. He would certainly be able to tell what his partners wanted. He would know just when to go faster or slower or harder.” Mary had moved her hands to tops of John’s thighs and squeezed a little on the last word.

“Huh, yeah I guess he could use his deductions to his advantage. He could catalog every sigh and moan. Maybe he would make a spread sheet later,” John mused as he leaned back into his chair. 

“Oh, definitely! He would want to be precise and effective. Not wasting a single touch… or caress.” Mary ran her palm over front of John’s trousers, eliciting a deep sigh from him. John was surprised how responsive he was, with so little build up, but then he thought for a moment. This talk of Sherlock’s habits as a lover were making him tingly. Much more than he liked to admit. And that little minx of a wife of his was catching on to it quickly. Mary ran her hand out over his abdomen as her other hand undid his fly.

“He would take his time, wanting to prove his superiority. He would use those long, musical fingers of his to carefully manipulate every sensitive part of his partner’s body.” Mary took John’s cock from his pants and wrapped her fingers around it securely. She looked up into his eyes as she ran her tongue from the base, just above his balls, slowly up to the tip. John let his head fall back with a moan. He couldn’t remember the last time he got so hard so fast. Mary continued to stroke him as she said, “I’ll bet he already knows just how to please you.”

With that, she took him into her mouth and the wet heat made him pulse against her tongue. Images of Sherlock flashed behind John’s eyes. Sherlock taking John between his rosy lips. John running his hands through Sherlock’s unruly curls. John smoothing his hands over Mary’s bum as she rode Sherlock, making him lose control. It was all too much. He was too close. He called out Mary’s name before he came with a long, deep groan. He was left panting as she climbed into his lap and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. 

When he regained some of his composure he could barely stop the words from falling from his mouth, “I guess I’m game.”


	4. Introductions to Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock, Mary, and John begin their exploration into a new facet of their relationship.

Sherlock was trying to take his time getting ready. He had an overabundance of nervous energy that made it difficult to do the buttons on his shirt. He kept telling himself to breathe in and out, which seemed silly because that was supposed to be a reflex. Ever since Mary had texted him to come over for drinks and “possibly/probably more” he found that his brain was failing him in some respects. 

“How have I gotten so lucky?” he thought to himself. But, then again, he wasn’t sure how his luck would go yet. There were still so many things that could go wrong. And still so many things that were undetermined. Would he enjoy himself when he was actually involved instead of just looking on? Would this ruin his friendship with Mary and John? Would this create a new relationship? Can he handle a new kind of relationship? Does he even really want all this? He told himself to breathe in and out again. It drove him crazy having so many unanswered questions, but as he has come to realize, that is just part of life sometimes.

Sherlock made his way to John and Mary’s house. The ride seemed to be quicker than usual, because before he knew it, he was at their door. Mary answered with a drink already in her hand and ushered him in with her hand on his back. It was not too unusual for Mary to touch him, but her hand seemed to be lower on his back than past experiences. 

John was in the living room in his chair, sipping a beer and seemed to blush slightly when Sherlock entered the room. The two men hadn’t seen each other since Sherlock “accidentally” watched John and Mary have sex. Sherlock had been anticipating embarrassment and awkwardness, but John’s response seemed more akin to arousal. Sherlock had been surprised to learn that John was bisexual (of course he would never admit his surprise to anyone else). Ever since Mary had told him, Sherlock had been trying to reconfigure his past observations of John to see how he had missed it. It definitely made it a less obvious deduction seeing as John had never pursued a man while Sherlock had known him. But Sherlock was still a little peeved that he hadn’t caught on. It would have been so much more satisfying.

“Would you like anything to drink?” Mary asked as Sherlock took a seat in the middle of the couch.

“Just some water would be nice.” Sherlock wasn’t much for drinking; it never tended to end well. He wanted to be completely present for whatever was going to happen tonight. Mary returned with his glass and perched on the arm of John’s chair, placing her hand on his head and stroking his hair. John looked up at her and smiled. Sherlock took a sip of his water and placed it on the table in front of him. He was at a loss as to what to do next. Should he say something? Should he just go over and start snogging one of them; and if so, which one? Should he wait for one of them to approach him? Perhaps he should just start taking his clothes off and see what happened. Luckily John spoke up.

“So, Sherlock. I have to say, I never really considered anything like this happening between us. While we were living together, did it ever cross your mind?”

“Yes.”

“Oh. Huh. Well…”

“I get bored, you know that. My mind starts to wander into all sorts of thought experiments and scenarios. People had suggested that we were together often before, so I pondered what it would take for that to be true.”

“I see. So why didn’t you ever act on it back then? What prompted this now? Well… I know what prompted this now,” John exhaled sharply.

“When I had thought about it before, it always seemed impossible to maintain.”

“Maintain? What do you mean? That we would break up?”

“Yes. I am terrible at relationships and you seem to crave them constantly. You were always trying to date someone and make it work. I figured that if anything happened between us it would just end badly because you want something I really can’t give you.”

“Oh. Well that is quite kind and empathetic of you.”

“Yes, how thoughtful.” Mary said, beaming at Sherlock. It made him a little warm in the cheeks hearing both of them compliment him. It also annoyed him just a bit that their expectations of him were so low. 

“But things are different now. You have Mary. So it’s not necessary for me to fulfill your desire to have a loving relationship. Mary can, to put it lightly, pick up the slack.” Sherlock quipped back, taking another sip of water.

“So, you’re saying that now that I have my romantic needs fulfilled by Mary, you are free to act on your feelings?” John inquired with a raise of his eyebrows.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Oh please, John. Don’t bring all these silly feelings into it. You know, that is the precise reason I always concluded it wouldn’t work…” but he was cut short when John moved over to the seat on the couch next to him and place his hand over Sherlock’s. Sherlock stared down at their hands touching above his knee. It took him a moment to gather his thoughts back and he was about to continue on his speech when he looked back up into John’s eyes. John was gazing back at him and seemed flush yet calm. John’s eyes moved down to Sherlock’s lips and Sherlock instinctively darted his tongue out to wet them lightly. John scooted a little closer to him on the couch so that their knees were touching. He moved his other hand up to rest on Sherlock’s far shoulder, turning their torsos toward each other. 

The light brush of John’s lips on his was surprising electric. Sherlock inhaled deeply through his nose, taking in the robust scent of John. It was intoxicating. Sherlock felt like his lungs were too shallow to take in all he really wanted. John pressed their lips together more firmly and Sherlock felt warmth spreading over his body. The feel of John so close to him was so strange, but somehow almost familiar. John moved his lips a little higher on his mouth, moving his bottom lip into the crease between Sherlock’s lips, parting them slightly. It gave Sherlock the opportunity to pull John’s plump lip into his mouth and run his tongue along it. This seemed to greatly encourage John. He opened his mouth and let Sherlock’s tongue enter to meet his own for a slow, slick slide over each other. 

Sherlock began to feel light headed as blood rushed to his groin. John was taking his time and Sherlock was really enjoying it. When Sherlock had thought of John before, trying to imagine what it would be like to be with him, he had never gotten so far as to wonder what the details would be like. He never considered what kind of lover John would be. But now Sherlock was discovering that John was very tender and confident. It seemed to match his personality. It certainly matched the way he had always treated Sherlock in their friendship. Sherlock deepened the kiss, daring himself to move his hands to John’s hips. John moved his hand from Sherlock’s shoulder to the back of his neck, pulling him into the kiss. Sherlock was beginning to feel a bit drunk. He let out a small whimper into John’s mouth and he pulled back.

“Are you doing alright with this?” John asked, his hand still on the back of Sherlock’s neck.

“I think so. I’m a bit overwhelmed actually.” Sherlock said, panting a bit, a deep flush across his face.

“Then let’s take a break,” John said, squeezing Sherlock’s hand as he stood up and moved back to sit on his chair. Mary was still perched on the arm, her cheeks pink and lips parted. She was breathing heavier and her pupils were dilated. Sherlock settled back against the couch and watched as she leaned down over John and pulled his face up to hers. They kissed slowly and Mary moaned into his mouth. She moved down into John’s lap and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he held her waist. Sherlock looked on with awe at how sweet and sensual they were with each other. He felt his mind clearing and felt more at ease with his surroundings again.

Mary looked up from her kiss to smile back at Sherlock.

“You know, it would be interesting to be able to compare technique and sensation between a man and a woman’s kissing skills. For research purposes,” Sherlock offered, only sounding slightly awkward.

“Oh, yes, of course. For research,” Mary remarked as she stood up from John’s lap and made her way over to sit next to Sherlock on the couch.

Mary took Sherlock’s face in her hands and guided him towards her. Her lips were slightly plumper than John’s and her smell was all together different. When Sherlock breathed her in, his mind swam with images of silk and satin. Being this close to her was much different than being close to John. She was slighter than him and her skin was smoother. She let him lead the kiss and he explored her lips with his own, tasting her. He could actually taste the remnants of John on her tongue which gave Sherlock’s groin another burst of heat. Sherlock couldn’t decide which he liked better. They both offered such different details, but both were wholly satisfying and exhilarating. But that was the beauty of this whole thing they had going now; Sherlock didn’t need to decide what he wanted, he could just have both, have it all.

Mary pulled out of the kiss with a few gentle pecks on the corners of his mouth. “So how do we compare then?”

“Hmm,” was all Sherlock could manage to articulate. Too much new data had been introduced. He needed to take a break and regroup. He was relieved when Mary suggested they all call it a night and get back together again soon.

“Next time we’ll make an evening of it,” she added with a sly smile to each of the men. She hugged Sherlock goodbye and John squeezed his hand as Sherlock swept out the door back onto the street.

On the cab ride home he couldn’t help but think, “That evening can’t come soon enough.”


	5. Dinner and a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary gets to enjoy what Sherlock has to offer.

The morning after their kissing interlude with Sherlock, found Mary and John following their usual routine of a leisurely Sunday breakfast. When Sherlock had left Mary could hardly wait for the door to close to jump John. She hastily pushed him back to the sofa and stripped him of his trousers and boxers. With all the delicious foreplay already taken care of to get her good and wet, she wasted no time climbing on to his lap with her dress hiked up and rode him to satisfaction. Mary slept very soundly that night, but she was acutely aware that John had been tossing and turning a bit.

“Did you sleep alright, dear?”

“Sort of, I couldn’t turn my mind off.”

“What in particular were you thinking about?”

“Well, Sherlock obviously, but mostly about our past together. We have been friends for a long time, and I trust him with my life. I just worry what will happen when we continue down this path.”

Mary reached out and put her hand over John’s resting on the table. “It will only turn bad if we let it. Last night was wonderful. And we all care about each other. As long as we stay honest, I only see more fun in our future. Sherlock said so himself, he wants to explore, and now that you are married to me, he feels safe to do that without letting you down. This may be really good for him. He may actually learn something… not that he will ever admit it,” she ended with a smirk. 

John laughed a bit and took another sip of his coffee. “You seem so sure about it all. Maybe you should take the lead when we invite him over next. I need a little more time to wrap my head around the whole thing.”

“Your head or your mouth?” Mary quipped. John smacked her lightly on the knee as his cheeks grew a little read.

“But really. I am happy to sit back and watch for now, until I feel more prepared to get involved.”

“Was the kissing weird, then?”

“No, not at all, that’s what made it feel a little weird, I guess. It felt great; he just seemed to be more at ease with you than with me. It’s probably because he hasn’t know you as long and the relationship and its boundaries aren’t as established between the two of you as they are with Sherlock and me.”

“You have a good point. It may be because I went second, but I found he was more relaxed with me than with you. How about we have him over Friday for dinner and I’ll take the lead.”

“That sounds good. Text him about it and see what he says.”

Mary texted Sherlock their proposal and he accepted straight away. Now all that was left was the waiting and anticipation for the end of the week. Mary could hardly believe her luck. She had her wonderful, sweet, sexy husband and his brooding, gorgeous best friend and they BOTH wanted to be with her. She could hardly think of anything else over the next five days. The steamy scenarios she cooked up started to invade her dreams. She could picture every arrangement; her with Sherlock while John watched, her with John as Sherlock kissed her neck and ears, her with both of them (quite a daunting idea, but one that could be attempted at some point), and she especially liked to picture John with Sherlock. She understood and accepted that John needed more time to warm up to get involved, but Mary so desperately wanted to see more of what those men would do to each other, for each other. Mary already found the sight of them kissing to be extremely erotic, she couldn’t yet fathom how she would feel when they were naked together, licking, stroking, and massaging each other. She had to stop herself from imagining too much while at work because it caused her to make careless errors. She needed Friday night to show up soon, before she burst into flames.

Eventually, the night did arrive and Mary and John were busy finishing the last preparations for dinner when the doorbell rang. John went to let Sherlock in as Mary set the table. She smoothed the front of her dress down and checked her hair for any stray pieces before the gentlemen made their way into the kitchen. She was surprised how many butterflies were in her stomach now, despite hoping for this moment to come all week. Sherlock offered her a kiss on the cheek and a genuine smile. Mary had hoped to lay down the foundation of what was to come during dinner to make sure Sherlock got the hint that she was all his tonight while John was more of an observer. During the week he texted her a few times with random inquiries. He wanted to know what to bring, what to wear, and whether they had been checked for STI’s. Mary found it rather cute and totally Sherlock. She tried to phrase her responses in a flirty way, but who knows how such things come off to the person on the other end of the text.

During dinner they all made light conversation. Sherlock talked about some research he had been doing and John talked about some of his funny patients. Mary tried to drop some hints to Sherlock. She looked into his eyes when she could. She touched him as often as possible, letting her hand linger on his forearm while he was talking. She smiled and gave him her best bedroom eyes. She had no idea if it was all in vain. Was Sherlock capable of reading these types of body language when they were directed at him? He was very capable of reading people for a case, but when it was about him, he always seemed to miss the mark, Molly being the classic example. 

At the end of the meal, as they cleared the table, Mary got her answer. She was placing some dishes in the sink when a tall, slender body pressed up against her back. Two hands slid their long fingers across her hips and over her midsection. She leaned back into Sherlock’s frame and cupped her hands over his. He moved one back to her hip and massaged the sensitive skin as Mary pulled his other hand to her mouth and gently kissed his palm. She let her eyes close lightly as she smelled the traces of soap at his wrist and kissed each of his fingertips individually. Sherlock rocked his hips forward a bit and Mary could feel his slightly swollen manhood pressed against her bum. She wanted to turn around and kiss him deeply, but she thought the slow toying was so nice, why rush it. She ground herself back against him and earned herself a little moan out of the usually so stoic detective. She released his hands and rested hers instead on the back of his neck, leaving her whole front open for his exploration. He started slowly, staying at her hips and belly or running his hands up the backs of her arms, meeting her hands behind them. Eventually he got the nerve up to move onto more dangerous territory. He moved his hands up her torso and gently cupped each of her breasts. Mary sighed and ground her bum back against his growing erection. He lightly massaged each supple mound and groaned quietly from her gyrations. It was at that point that Mary suddenly remembered the missing member of their little threesome. She felt it only fair to set up the rest of the evening for maximum viewing pleasure.

Mary disentangled herself from Sherlock and turned around to face him. His pupils were dilated and he looked straight into her eyes with a heat that made her knees a little weak. She took one of his hands and reached out to take one of John’s as well. She walked them all back to the bedroom and placed John in the arm chair next to the bed, facing the action. She then sat down at the end of the bed, Sherlock’s hand still in hers and looked up at him. She let his hand slip from hers and she moved both of her palms over the front of his thighs, gliding up and down from his hips to his knees. Sherlock leaned his head back a bit, unlocking his eyes from hers. He unbuttoned his suit jacket and slipped it off his shoulders and tossed it off of the side. Mary moved her hands up to begin unbuttoning his white dress shirt, but Sherlock took hold of her hands and pulled her up to standing. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a slow, searing kiss. Mary took her time, memorizing the feel of his lips, their shape, texture, and flavor. She moved her hands up through his hair, massaging his scalp and drinking him in as she parted her mouth to his insistent tongue. She enjoyed the slow slide of his tongue over hers for a few moments as she inched her hands down his body. When she finally reached his groin, she pushed her palm over the rigid length of him possessively and elicited the most delicious gasp from Sherlock’s swollen lips.

Mary felt Sherlock’s hands push on her shoulders and she didn’t resist lying back on the bed, kicking her shoes off as she scooted up to rest her head on the pillows. Sherlock swiftly unbuttoned his shirt and discarded it with his suit jacket. He then hesitated a moment and glanced towards John. He sat in the chair, face flush and breath a bit quickened. John gave him a short nod of encouragement and Sherlock turned his eyes back to Mary as he removed his belt and trousers, kicking everything off to the side except his boxer briefs. Mary’s mouth salivated slightly at the sight of Sherlock’s hard member barely concealed behind the tight, almost shiny fabric. He knelt at the end of the bed, his legs parted with her feet between his knees. He brought his hands down to hold himself up over her body and lowered his head to kiss the inside of her right knee. Mary hand no idea what sort of experience Sherlock had with women. She had learned that he wasn’t a virgin, at least, but after that it is all a mystery. She wasn’t sure if he would need tips or encouragement when it came to how to please her body, but again, she was pleasantly surprised at Sherlock’s acumen for illicit activities, despite his prior insistence that he had no interest in these acts.

He worked his way up her inner thighs, pushing her legs farther apart and moving his knees in between hers as his kisses tingled her skin. He bypassed her core, moving instead up her belly and torso to her breasts, where he planted kisses on her nipples through the fabric of her dress. Mary was now very sorry that she hadn’t removed her own clothes when Sherlock was stripping off his own. It didn’t seem to matter a moment later because he sat back on his heels and began pulling the hem of her dress up towards her torso, revealing her dampened panties. Mary pushed herself up to allow her dress to be pulled up and over her head. She quickly unclasped her bra behind her back and tossed it aside with her dress as she lay her head back down on the pillows, hands thrown over her head and held her breath a moment as Sherlock raked his eyes over her newly exposed skin.

“The last time I saw you like this, I couldn’t get close enough to see all the details… or to feel all the details,” Sherlock rumbled out as he smoothed his hands over sides and up to the tight peaks of her nipples. Mary closed her eyes and moaned as he lightly pinched them between his fingers. Then she gasped as she felt his hot breath over her left breast, taking her nipple in between his lips and flicking his tongue over the bud. He moved his head over to her other breast and repeated his tantalizing ministrations, making Mary’s breath hitch. Sherlock moved back down over her torso and pulled her panties down and off the ends of her feet. Then he nestled himself back between her legs. At first, he just blew his hot breath over her mound, teasing little sighs out of Mary as she grew impatient and ever more aroused. Finally, he dipped his tongue in between her moist lips and ran it up to her swollen clit. Mary sighed with pleasure and relief from the contact. Sherlock slowly lapped at her core, experimenting with pressure and pattern. Mary opened her legs wider, inviting him in. Sherlock suddenly pushed himself up off the bed and Mary opened her eyes to watch as he stripped off his final article of clothing, revealing the dark rose shaft of his cock. He crawled back up the bed and rested his erection in between the lips of Mary’s pussy, pushing his tip against her clit. He kissed Mary as he moved slowly over her, letting the head of his cock massage her clit and getting his shaft soaked in her juices. 

After a few moments, Mary pulled back slightly to let the tip of Sherlock’s cock slide down to her entrance. Sherlock paused their kiss to look in Mary’s eyes as he slowly pushed into her. He moved his lips down to her neck as he began an easy rhythm of long strokes. Mary looked over to John and saw him in quite a state. He had undone his own shirt and it lay open along with his trousers. His cock was pushed through his boxers and his hand was stroking along with Sherlock’s strokes inside Mary. Mary let out a wild groan and knew this was not going to last long. She nudged Sherlock’s head to get him to look over at John and she could feel his cock twitch inside her. He picked up his pace a bit and Mary felt heat and pressure growing in her lower belly. Sherlock began to moan as he got closer and he looked back into her eyes with wild intensity.

“I’m so close, are you close?” he groaned to her.

“Oh, yes, oh, please,” she moaned out as she started to reach her peak. She fell over the edge and felt Sherlock pulse inside her as he let out a long groan and arch up. By the time she could open her eyes again she could barely remember where she was. Sherlock had settled himself beside her on the bed, pressed against her. All the blood in her body seemed to be everywhere else except her head, and as it rushed back it made her feel giddy and she let out a little laugh. Sherlock looked at her quizzically, but then smiled as well, and laughed with exhaustion and release.

When they had caught their breath Mary looked over to John and saw a look of desperation on his face. His hand was stilled on his hard cock with his trousers and boxers pushed down to his ankles. Mary moved off the bed and knelt down in front of the chair off to one side. She removed John’s clothes the rest of the way from his body and ran her hands over his thighs. Sherlock came over and took the spot next to Mary on the floor in front of John. He moved his hands over John’s arms and down his torso. Mary moved to the side of the chair, leaning on the arm rest and took John’s face in her hands, bringing him to her for a deep kiss. She couldn’t see what Sherlock was doing, but could feel what it was doing to John. He gasped and sighed into Mary’s mouth as they kissed lazily. John’s breath sped up and she leaned her forehead against his as he closed his eyes and gave in to the sensations. She gazed down to see Sherlock had John’s shaft in one hand and was rolling his tongue over the tip and sucking it into his mouth. 

“Oh God, oh, yes, don’t stop,” John breathed out as his body stiffened up and at last he groaned and spurted over his own stomach with Sherlock’s mouth wide in awe as he stroked John’s shaft a few last times. John went limp in the chair and Mary went to grab a few tissues to clean up the mess. Sherlock took them and wiped John clean. Mary excused herself to the loo to do a bit of cleaning up as well. On the way out, she caught a look of herself in the mirror. Her hair was everywhere, her whole body was flushed and she could see red spots from where Sherlock kissed her neck and breasts. She eased into a large grin and felt a little giddy again.

“These men are going spoil me,” she thought to herself as she reentered the bedroom.


	6. Three as One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John takes charge and everyone ends up in bliss.

John woke up feeling a little hazy. Thank goodness it was Saturday. He had so much stuff to go through in his head, there was no way he would have been able to do his work properly. Just 24 hours before things had been so different. Sure, he had made out with his best friend before that, but until last night that had been it. Now he had to wrap his head around having Sherlock’s lips wrapped around his cock. He got shivers down his spine thinking back about those actions. He was a little torn about the whole thing. He loved watching Sherlock and Mary together. Getting to see his wife being explored by another man and witnessing every flush and quiver from her was so different from being with her himself. But then when Mary and Sherlock came to finish him off… that was something else entirely. He was a little relieved that Mary kissed him through it so that he didn’t need to look down at Sherlock and watch his best friend giving him a blowjob. But then again, that left John still way behind in progress with Sherlock and still just as nervous about getting more involved with him. 

John knew that he was very attracted to Sherlock; that much was obvious from just the kissing a week ago, but last night just cemented the fact in his mind. The bigger question was if John was ready to go all in and be with Sherlock. And how would they coordinate going “all in”? John had realized he was bisexual in his early twenties, but he only did a little experimenting while in the army. He had never had anal sex with another man, and once he was out of the army, he had restricted himself to women only. He didn’t know how he was supposed to go about this. Would he and Sherlock decide on the spot who would top and bottom, or should he text him and negotiate? Had Sherlock done this before? Was it going to hurt if he bottomed? What would it say about the dynamics of their friendship? Should that even matter? There were just too many questions and John was starting to get ahead of himself. He went out to the kitchen to find Mary already drinking some coffee and reading the paper.

“Morning dear,” she said as she got up to give him a peck on cheek. “Did you sleep okay?”

“I slept fine, but waking up has caused some difficulties,” John remarked as he poured himself a cup and settled at the table next to her.

“Are you feeling okay about last night? Did it bother you to see me with Sherlock?”

“No, that was great,” he said rather quickly, making Mary smile wide. “I mean, it was… hell, it was really great,” John laughed to himself. “I’m just anxious about next time.”

“So you are definitely up for a next time, then?”

“Well, I wasn’t sure at the beginning of all this. But after last night, I can’t resist wanting to see where this can all lead. I just don’t know how to go about it. I want more to happen between Sherlock and me, but it’s all really new and I’m not sure how to… organize it…” John was left with a blush on his cheeks.

“You mean to say, you don’t know if you should stick it to Sherlock or he should stick it to you?” Now John’s face was even redder. How was he ever going to make this work when he was too nervous to discuss the semantics?

“Yes, I guess you could put it that way.”

“Well, and this is just me talking, so I have no idea of Sherlock’s thoughts on the subject. But, whenever I pictured you and Sherlock together, I always saw you on top. Maybe that is because you’re my husband and Sherlock is more secondary in my life, but you always seemed like more of the leader of the two.”

“You can’t be serious. Between me and Sherlock you see ME as the leader?”

“Well yeah. I mean, Sherlock is always running off on his own and seems to be leading you on the adventures, but in the end, he relies on you to keep him grounded and safe. You have a power over him that no one else does, and that makes you seem like his leader in my eyes. Or… maybe I just see Sherlock as a power-bottom.” John and Mary burst into a fit of giggles at that last phrase.

As they regained their composure, John thought over Mary’s view on his and Sherlock’s relationship. It had never occurred to John how they are seen from another person’s perspective. The idea of topping Sherlock gave John a great sense of power and just the thought was getting him a little turned on. Maybe the best thing would be to ask directly and see what Sherlock had to say. John was sure that he had probably thought about it before and analyzed every scenario to offer the best course of action. John might as well let Sherlock be Sherlock and help him make an informed decision.

John grabbed his phone to text Sherlock, when he noticed that Sherlock had already sent him a message:

“Would Sunday work for you guys? I don’t want to wait another week.”

My, he sure was eager. This made John’s chest puff out a bit with pride. Sure, Mary was much more involved last night than he was, but John still felt a little more at ease about the whole thing knowing how much Sherlock wanted it.

“Sunday is fine. I was going to check with you about a position question,” John texted back. 

“Good. What is the ‘position question’?” Now John was stuck with how best to phrase this most awkward query.

“I guess I was wondering if you are experienced with any particular positions that you would like to use on Sunday.” Sure, it was vague, but John was at a bit of a loss. Maybe he should have gotten Mary to do this…

“Are you asking me for you or for Mary? Or for both?”

“Well, I guess I’m asking for me, but I would be interested in both too ;)” Oh god. As soon as John sent the stupid winking emoji he regretted it. This was turning into an embarrassing disaster.

“When it comes to you, I always pictured you on top. I fancy myself a power-bottom ;)” John ran to show Mary the text, covering his mouth to hold back the laughter. Maybe this wouldn’t be so difficult after all…

The next night, John went to the door to let Sherlock in. He was dressed in his usual long coat with a blue silk button down shirt and grey slacks. John was in one of his favorite jumpers. John and Mary had spent their Saturday at a sex shop, perusing the various lubes and toys to get prepared for the exciting night to come. It had been a fun bonding time for them and the clerk had been surprisingly helpful. All of the new supplies were waiting for the trio in the bedside drawer. John had tried not to think about everything too much so he wouldn’t get nervous. Now, with Sherlock standing in front of him, the butterflies returned to his stomach and he had just a flash of the urge to run. He took a deep breath and showed Sherlock into the living room. 

“Hello Sherlock, dear,” Mary said as she embraced him and gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek. “Would you like something to drink? We have some wine opened.”

“Wine would be fine,” he said as he shook his coat from his shoulders and sat on the couch. Mary went to get his drink, leaving Sherlock and John alone. At first John busied himself with studying his shoes, but then he felt quite silly. This was Sherlock, his best friend. If this was going to work, he should just go for it. Too much sitting and letting things get awkward would just lead him to chickening out.

As Mary reentered the room with Sherlock’s glass, John got up from his chair and moved himself next to Sherlock, just as he had the first night they kissed. Sherlock seemed rather calm about the whole thing now. It probably helped that he had spent Friday evening in a much more active role. Sherlock was leaning back on the couch, one arm thrown over the back, leaving his whole body on display and ripe for the exploring. John let his eyes run up and down Sherlock once, letting himself observe his friend in a new light. Letting himself take him in as a lover, and not just his best mate. Then John moved forward, balancing himself over Sherlock with his hand on the arm of the couch, he leaned in to kiss him gently. The kiss was just as electric as the first time. Sherlock’s mouth wide and supple. It allowed for so much movement and variation. Mary’s mouth was smaller, but sweeter. Sherlock’s wasn’t entirely too masculine, but enough to make John feel a different sort of arousal. Being matched with another man felt like a new dynamic. Something a little more challenging, but also leading to different rewards.

Sherlock deepened the kiss by placing his hand at the back of John’s neck. John wanted to get closer; he wanted consume him, be consumed by him. He pushed himself on to his knees and straddled Sherlock’s lap. Sherlock let out a moan and wrapped his arms around John, pulling him down so their chests were flush against each other. John felt himself harden and tried to adjust his manhood into a more comfortable position. This, however, only led to him rubbing it against Sherlock’s own growing bulge, which was definitely not a bad thing. He forgot about concentrating on the kiss and continued his slow ministrations on Sherlock’s lap until the tension got to be too much. There were just too many clothes in the way. This needed to change.

John reluctantly pushed himself off of Sherlock’s lap. Sherlock began to protest until he saw what John’s intentions were. John pulled his jumper over his head and toed his shoes and socks off as he undid his fly. Sherlock took the cue and unbutton his own shirt. While John waited for Sherlock to disrobe, he looked over to Mary on the chair nearby. John put his hand out to her and when she walked to him, he started undoing the buttons on her blouse. She reached behind herself to unzip her skirt and let it slide down her legs. She stepped out of the skirt, along with her shoes as John pushed her blouse off her shoulders. He lifted her chin up to kiss her deeply. John was excited to be with Sherlock tonight, but having Mary there too was going to make it so much more fun. As he kissed Mary, he unhooked her bra and then slid his hands down to push her panties off her hips. He stepped back to let her discard these items to the floor and then looked back to Sherlock. John’s eyes glazed over a bit as he took in the sight of a completely nude and hard Sherlock, spread out on his couch.

John stood there for a minute, not sure what to do next. There were so many possibilities running through his head and he felt he needed to take charge. He finally turned to Mary and guided her down to sit next to Sherlock. John pulled a cushion from the chair and placed it at their feet. He knelt down in front of them and placed one hand on Sherlock’s outer leg and the other on Mary’s. He moved his hands slowly up and down their thighs, taking in the view before him. He had Sherlock’s strong, hard cock to his left and Mary’s soft, warm pussy to his right. He only needed to decide how to begin. He looked up at their faces and saw that they had taken the opportunity to begin to gently kiss and nuzzle each other. Sherlock’s hands were wandering around Mary’s chest, just grazing her pert nipples. While Sherlock was distracted, John decided this was a perfect time to take the plunge, so to speak. He leaned over Sherlock’s waist and gave the tip of his erection a tentative lick. He heard a quick sigh escape from Sherlock’s mouth. John got bolder and, starting from the base of his cock, slowly moved his tongue up the shaft to the tip, then bringing his lips down around the head and sucking lightly. This earned John a groan from Sherlock that sent tingles straight down to his own hard cock. John took Sherlock’s cock in his left hand and moved his attention over to Mary. He lifted her inner leg over Sherlock’s to spread her open better. Without any hesitation, John delved his tongue deep between Mary’s folds and lapped up to her sensitive clit. Mary gasped at the sudden touch and a smile spread across her face.

John took his time, moving back and forth between his two beautiful companions. When his mouth was not on one, he let his hand do the talking; stroking Sherlock’s shaft and rubbing his thumb over the head, or stroking his fingers inside Mary’s wet channel and teasing her clit. Everyone seemed to be thoroughly enjoying themselves, except in this position, John’s throbbing manhood was getting completely ignored. At first he didn’t mind at all because he got to be in charge and he loved to bring pleasure to his lovers. But after a while, the ache was starting to get to him and he needed to find a new position. John stood up and took Mary by the hand, who in turn took Sherlock’s hand and they both followed John into the bedroom. John knew the next part of the night would take some careful preparation if he was going to do it well, so he led Sherlock to sit on the bed and went to the side table to pull out one of his and Mary’s new purchases: a bottle of lube. 

“I may need a little guidance to get you ready. You should get comfortable,” John explained as he displayed the bottle to get his point across with as little awkwardness as possible. Sherlock grabbed a pillow and lied face down with pillow under his hips. 

So there John was. He had the bottle of lube in his hand and his best mate was sprawled out on his bed with his bum in the air. He didn’t want to chicken out now, so he took another deep breath and climbed on to the bed and knelt beside Sherlock’s hip. At first, John just let his palms run up and down Sherlock’s backside. They wandered from his shoulders, down his spine, over his lovely bum and down the backs of his thighs. He eventually started concentrating just on his pale cheeks, massaging the warm flesh. John could see Sherlock’s shoulders start to slump and relax. John went for the bottle and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers. He let it warm a bit before sliding it over Sherlock’s puckered entrance. Sherlock let out a muffled moan. John put a little more lube on his index finger and slowly worked it into Sherlock’s tight opening. He was concentrating so much on the new sights and sensations that he barely noticed when Mary moved to the head of the bed and began stroking Sherlock’s hair and kissing his back. Sherlock turned to Mary and pulled her hips to him. She settled herself against the head board with her legs spread to either side of Sherlock’s waiting mouth. As John pushed his full digit into Sherlock, he heard both him and Mary moan. Sherlock was lapping his tongue along Mary’s dripping core and John couldn’t imagine getting any harder than he already was.

John slowly moved his finger in and out of Sherlock’s bum, opening him more with each passing minute. Soon he was able to add a second finger and then a third. Sherlock was moving his hips with the rhythm of John’s fingers and John couldn’t wait to feel those thrusts against his own hips. All the while, Mary was being undone by Sherlock’s expert movements upon her clit. As John backed off to apply lube to his over eager cock, he heard Mary’s breath quicken into short gasps. He watched as a pink blush spread across her whole body as she cried out her climax. John wasted no time, he was desperate for some much needed friction and Sherlock was as prepped as he was ever going to be. John positioned himself behind Sherlock’s raised bum and pushed the tip of his cock against his entrance. John leaned over Sherlock’s back and spoke low and a little shakily, “Are you ready?”

“Oh god, yes.” With that, John slowly pushed his cock into Sherlock. Sherlock hissed as he breached his tight hole and John groaned at finally getting full warm, tight heat around his cock. Once he was fully inside, John looked down at the scene in front of him. His cock was completely submerged into Sherlock’s tight bum and his wife was just getting her breath back from her orgasm. John finally couldn’t stand the sensations and started to move inside Sherlock. He pulled out almost completely and then slid back in, this time a little more easily. He built up a slow, delicious pace and gripped Sherlock’s hips close to him to control the rhythm. 

“Oh, this feels amazing!” Sherlock moaned out and all John could do is keep thrusting. “I need more. Mary, come here,” he said as he pushed himself up on his hands and threw the pillow that was under his hips off the bed. Mary scooted down the bed as best she could under Sherlock. John stopped his thrusts briefly as Mary maneuvered under them and Sherlock positioned his cock at her entrance. John held on to Sherlock’s hips and moved with him as he pushed into Mary. Now the three were all joined as one. John pushed forward, pushing Sherlock further into Mary, making her groan. It was then that Sherlock secured his role as “power-bottom” as he controlled the movements between the three, never letting anyone lose contact. John found it easy to just let Sherlock take the lead at that time and he let his hips rock with the easy rhythm.

Eventually the slow pace wasn’t enough and John began to thrust back more forcibly. Sherlock go the hint and quickened his movements. Soon the three were in a race to the finish. Mary’s head was thrown back and she seemed too far gone to care about how much noise she was making. Sherlock’s movements became a little erratic and then John heard him shout out. John felt Sherlock’s hole tighten around his cock, and that was the last push John needed to send him over the edge.

John didn’t quite remember exactly how they all got disentangled and ended up cuddling together on the bed with him in the middle. It was a tight squeeze with all three of them, but the contact was so comforting John could think of no place he would rather be.

“So, it seems that we will be needing to get a bigger bed,” Mary mused as she drew lazy circles on John’s chest.

“Are you sure you need to go to all that trouble?” Sherlock asked, sounding a little insecure to John’s surprise.

John turned toward him and put his hand on his cheek. “It’s no trouble. We’ll always make room for you.”


End file.
